


Syvässä vedessä

by Sisilja, Vivacious



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Muistisairaus, Suomi | Finnish, Vanhus!fic, draama
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virta työntää heitä eteenpäin, eikä heistä kumpikaan voi sille mitään. Elämälle. Ei vaikka he kuinka tahtoisivat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syvässä vedessä

**Author's Note:**

> Julkaistu ensi kerran 29.8.2013.
> 
> Maailmassa ei koskaan ole liikaa vanhusficcejä, siispä päätimme siirtää tämänkin tänne. Olemme sitä mieltä, että Florence + The Machinen Never Let Me Go on tämän ficin oma biisi, kuunnelkaa tunnelmaa syventämään.

John ei tahdo pysyä pinnalla seuratessaan, kuinka kalpea valo hyväilee korkeita poskipäitä, hukkuu tyynyllä lepääviin tummiin, ohuisiin kiharoihin. Sherlock makaa liikkumatta hänen vierellään, eikä John ole varma, onko hän muualla kuin hukuksissa ollutkaan, ainakaan viime aikoina. Kun hän sulkee silmänsä, hän näkee Sherlockin, kokonaan tai ainoastaan väläyksen, nenänpään tai sormen tai kaksikin, ja mitä muuta sellainen voi olla kuin hukkumista?  
  
Tai ehkä sittenkin hän leijuu ilmassa. Painottomana mutta ei voimattomana, jos sellaisessa on mitään järkeä. Hän kadehtii mehiläisiä, jotka lentävät ulkona puutarhassa kuin olisivat kotonaan heidän kanssaan, kuin se mitä Sherlockilla on annettavaa (käytetyt kennot metsän reunassa) olisi tarpeeksi. Ehkä se onkin. Ehkä.  
  
Ehkä ei.  
  
"John?"  
  
John ei säpsähdä, ei enää. Kääntyy vain toiselle kyljelleen ja kurkottaa kädellään koskettamaan Sherlockin käsivartta. Hellästi ja varovasti, sillä vaikka kipsi onkin jo otettu pois, on Sherlockin käsi yhä arka.   
  
"Niin?"  
  
"Miksi olet vielä siinä?"  
  
John päästää kysyvän ynähdyksen, suukottaa Sherlockin niskaa. "Miksi en olisi?"  
  
Sherlock vetää hitaasti henkeä ja hengittää yhtä verkkaisesti ulos, kokoaa itsensä paikasta, jota he nimittävät aallonpohjaksi. Se on sisäpiirivitsi, joka ei ole vitsi lainkaan. "Unohda", hän tiuskaisee.   
  
John liu'uttaa kätensä Sherlockin ympärille, ei kommentoi tämän vastauksen synkkää ironisuutta.  
  
Sherlock murahtaa jotain, josta John ei saa selvää vaikka yrittää.   
  
"Joskus mietin, oletko sinä mehiläinen", John toteaa. "Pistävä, piikikäs, hyrisevä..."  
  
" _Hyrisevä_?"  
  
"Enkä itsekään ole varma, miksi olen tässä. Mutta minä olen. Eikö se riitä?"  
  
Sherlock hymisee. Ei hyrise, ei lähellekään, sillä hänen huuliltaan pakeneva ääni on pehmeämpi ja toivottomampi. Myönnytys. "Se riittää tunniksi. Kahdeksi, ehkä jopa kolmeksi. Kunnes sinun on kerrottava minulle uudestaan."  
  
"Ainahan sinä voit päätellä", John mumisee. "Ja..." hän jatkaa varovaisesti, "jos jokin päivä et voikaan, minä kerron. Vaikka sata kertaa. Tarpeeksi monesti."  
  
"John?" Sherlock keskeyttää. "Me olemme käyneet tämän keskustelun ennenkin." Se ei ole kysymys.  
  
"Näetkö, sinä pystyt yhä päättelemään", John virkkoo, räpyttää silmiään. Sherlock kääntyy hänen syleilyssään, painaa päänsä hänen päätään vasten niin että he ovat kasvokkain ja suutelee naururyppyjä, jotka elävöittävät Johnin silmäkulmaa, ja hetken Sherlock muistaa, hän muistaa ja kiittää Luojaa, jota ei ole: John on elossa. Ehkä kaikki muu on pientä sen ihmeen rinnalla.  
  
"Kirjoittaisitko jotain ylös?" Sherlock pyytää, ei käske, sillä ne ajat ovat takanapäin. "Minua varten?"  
  
John nielaisee, nyökkää. Hän nousee hitaasti ylös, kiristelee hampaitaan lonkan kolotusta vastaan. Suuntaa keittiöön, jonka ovelle Sherlock ilmestyy pian perässä. Tämä ottaa tukea ovenkarmista ja näyttää nuoremmalta seistessään omilla jaloillaan. Johnin rintaa puristaa, mutta tunne ei ole epämukava. Se ei tunnu samalta kuin keuhkojen täyttyminen vedellä, se tuntuu lämpimämmältä ja kokonaisemmalta, joltain sellaiselta, joka on ollut paikoillaan jo vuosikausia. John kiertää pöydän ympäri, ojentaa kätensä Sherlockille, joka ei haparoi ottaessaan siitä kiinni. He hymyilevät lyhyesti toisilleen, sen he taitavat yhä. Sen saattamana John kääntyy kynän ja paperin puoleen.  
  
"Mitä tahansako?" hän kysyy.  
  
"Kyllä sinä tiedät."  
  
John nyökkää. Kynä on kulmikas hänen kädessään, sen pää on pureskeltu ja se on liian lyhyt hänen kankeille sormilleen. John ei tahtoisi kirjoittaa, sillä se on periksi antamista, tavallaan. Mutta se on tärkeää ja jotain mitä Sherlock haluaa. Eikä John ole vieläkään oppinut kieltämään Sherlockilta mitään, mitä tämä todella haluaa. Hän ei vieläkään ole immuuni sille katseelle. Niinpä hän alkaa raapustaa. Tällä kertaa hän on varma, ettei Sherlock paheksu ääneen hänen kirjoitustaan. Hiljaa mielessään korkeintaan, tosin jostain syystä Johnista tuntuu, että tämä on viesti, jota Sherlock ei kritisoi miltään osin.  
  
Sanat piirtyvät painavina paperille, yhtä painavina kuin Sherlockin katse hänen selkäänsä. Lopulta John laskee alas kynän, kääntyy katsomaan. Sherlock seisoo yhä siinä, mutta jokin hänen kasvoillaan paljastaa, ettei hän ole varma, miksi hän on päätynyt siihen. John tunkee paperin aamutakkinsa taskuun ja alkaa laittaa aamiaista.  
  
"Huomenta", hän toivottaa pitäen huolen siitä, ettei Sherlock ymmärrä tervehdyksen olevan jo toinen sinä aamuna.  
  
Sherlock istuu pöydän ääreen odottamaan kahvikupillistaan. Hän avaa pöydällä olevan lehden, eikä John henno huomauttaa sen olevan eilispäiväinen. Sherlock tulee huomaamaan sen ennemmin tai myöhemmin itse.  
  
John ojentaa Sherlockin eteen purkin hunajaa ja lusikan sekä kaksi paahtoleivän palaa.  
  
"Syö", hän kehottaa. Sherlock kääntää sivua, on kuin ei huomaisikaan. "Syö", John toistaa, "tai minä syötän ja sitä ei kumpikaan meistä halua."  
  
Sherlock vilkaisee häntä silmäkulmastaan, huokaisee, mutta upottaa kuitenkin lusikan hunajaan. Hän nostaa sen suoraan huulilleen Johnin pyöräyttäessä silmiään.  
  
"Joskus mietin..." John mutisee, lähinnä itsekseen, mutta Sherlock kuulee hänet totta kai. Eihän tämän  _kuulossa_  mitään vikaa ole.  
  
“Mitä?” Sherlock kysyy ja kastaa lusikan uudelleen.  
  
"Että sinä voisit elää yksin hunajasta", John vastaa ja sieppaa lusikan itselleen. Hän tepastelee turvaan pöydän taakse, kaataa tahmeaa nestettä kielelleen ja virnistää päälle, sillä se on paljon helpompaa kuin alkaa pohtia ääneen kaiken tarkoitusta. "Ja selviäisit silti mainiosti, sinä  _hullu hunajaiseni_."  
  
Sherlock tuhahtaa lempinimelle, mutta pieni hymynkare ilmaantuu silti hänen suupieleensä. John sulkee silmänsä hetkeksi taltioidakseen Sherlockin hymyn pahan päivän varalle. Hyviä päiviä kun ei koskaan ole liikaa. Hänen avatessaan ne taas Sherlock on paljon aiempaa lähempänä.   
  
"John", Sherlock hyrähtää, aivan varmasti hyrähtää, sillä ääni tulee syvältä hänestä ja räpistelee kohti Johnin korvia heidän nenänpäidensä hipaistessa toisiaan. Sherlock on kohottautunut pöydän ylle ja Johnin poskia kuumottaa syystä, joka ei ole mikään muu kuin  _Sherlock_.   
  
"John – minä – minusta tuntuu – haluan vain sanoa", Sherlock kompastelee sanoihinsa ja John suutelee häntä. Suudelma maistuu tahmeanmakealta hunajalta. Se on suloinen petos, pako nuoruuteen ja hetkiin, jotka eivät unohdu.   
  
Sherlockin on vetäydyttävä pian pois, hän ei jaksa kurkottaa kovin kauaa, ja John siirtyy ilomielin takaisin pöydän toiselle puolelle. Hän kietoo kätensä hitaasti Sherlockin vyötäisten ympäri samaan aikaan kun Sherlock nuuhkii harvoja hiuksia hänen päälaellaan. John kallistaa päätään ja suukottaa Sherlockia uudestaan. Irtautuu nopeasti kauemmas nähdessään Sherlockin ilmeen muuttuvan.  
  
"Äiti", Sherlock äännähtää ja katsoo Johnia epäilevästi. "Missä äiti on? John, näitkö minne äiti meni?"  
  
John inhoaa tällaisia hetkiä, hän vihaa sitä että Sherlock unohtaa, vaikka viha ei autakaan yhtään mitään. Rouva Holmes ja jopa Mycroft ovat olleet kuolleena jo vuosia, mutta Sherlockin mieli herättää heidät henkiin aina säännöllisin väliajoin.  
  
"Äidillä on kaikki hyvin", John vakuuttaa, ottaa Sherlockin käsikynkkäänsä ja kuljettaa heidät olohuoneeseen. "Syödään aamiainen loppuun täällä. Suosikkisaippuasarjasi alkaa ihan kohta."   
  
"Inhoan saippuoita ja tiedät sen", Sherlock nurisee, mutta istuu silti alas ja antaa Johnin tarjota hänelle paahtoleivän jos toisenkin. Rauhallisesti ja vähitellen, kuin huomaamatta, kunnes lautanen on tyhjä ja he istuvat sohvalla kylki kyljessä ja katselevat televisiota siihen suuremmin keskittymättä.  
  
John hivuttautuu lähemmäs Sherlockia, ja paperi hänen taskussaan rapisee, saa Sherlockin kohottamaan kysyvästi kulmiaan.  
  
"Myöhemmin", John sanoo ja nojaa päätään Sherlockin olkaan. Vielä hetki ennen kuin painavat sanat siirtyvät eteenpäin. Sitä ennen hän haluaa vielä vähän aikaa teeskennellä, ettei mikään ole muuttunut, että he vain vanhenevat. Hän haluaa nauttia Sherlockin pistävistä kommenteista TV:n äärellä.   
  
Niitä ei tule sinä aamuna turhan montaa.   
  
 _Katsoisivat, kuinka hänen kyntensä on leikattu!_  Selitystä sille, mitä varten kynsiä tulisi katsoa, ei koskaan saavu, eikä John sellaista kyselekään. Hän tyytyy sulkemaan silmänsä, näkee Sherlockin hymyn, nenänpään, sormen, kaksikin, kuulee sanat vuosien takaa:  _Olisin hukassa ilman bloggaajaani_ , ja vajoaa niihin niin kuin syvään veteen vajotaan.  
  
Aika lainehtii eteenpäin ja John huuhtoutuu unen mukaan. Hän ei tunne sormia livahtamassa hänen aamutakkinsa taskuun, mikä on sääli, sillä hän pitää niiden sormien kosketuksesta, sen jälkeensä jättämästä hehkusta.  
  
Sherlock kaivaa paperin esiin, avaa varovasti sen taitoksistaan. Hän siristää hieman silmiään ja muistelee minne laittoi lukulasinsa. Johnin käsiala on auttamattoman sotkuista, ja siitä on lähes mahdotonta saada selvää ilman niitä. Sherlockin on kuitenkin yritettävä, eihän hänellä ole aavistustakaan minne hänen lasinsa on piilotettu. Hän tihrustaa lappua kulmat syvässä kurtussa, tavaa kirjain kirjaimelta.  
  
 _Olet tärkeä_ , viestin yläreunassa lukee.  _Tärkein kaikista. Minulle._    
  
 _Olet myös idiootti. En silti kadu yhtäkään päivää. Muista se._  
  
Sherlock lukee sanat uudestaan ja uudestaan, kunnes ne näkyvät jopa hänen suljetuilla silmäluomillaan. Hän ei tule muistamaan, hän unohtaa, muistaa unohtaneensa ja unohtaa lopulta muistaa. Edes unohtaneensa.   
  
Lappunen puristuu hänen nyrkkiinsä, teksti tuhriintuu hikisissä kämmenissä. Häntä tärisyttää, eikä hän kestä sitä, hänen on pakko herättää John. Hän tökkää Johnia kylkeen terveellä kyynärpäällään ja John säpsähtää hereille lyhyiltä torkuiltaan, vetää henkeä kuin nousisi sukelluksista huomatessaan lapun Sherlockin kädessä.  
  
"Sherlock..." John aloittaa mutta ei jatka, sillä eteenpäin jatkaminen on aina vaikeampaa kuin aloittaminen.   
  
"Minä menen ulos. Tahdon tarkistaa kennot", Sherlock ilmoittaa, säästää heidät molemmat keskustelulta. Hän sipaisee kevyesti Johnin kämmenselkää lähtiessään, pieni, sanomaton kiitos.  
  
"Nähdään myöhemmin", John vastaa, eikä lähde tämän perään, vaikka melkein tahtoisikin. "Varothan portaita, ettei käy niin kuin viimeksi", hän vain huikkaa Sherlockin jälkeen. Hän ei ole Sherlockin lapsenvahti, eikä ole koskaan ollutkaan. Niinpä John kävelee keittiöön hakemaan lisää muistilappuja ja istuu alas kirjoittamaan.  
  
Sherlockin palatessa tuntia myöhemmin lappuset ovat löytäneet paikkansa ympäri asuntoa.  
  
 _Minä en aio unohtaa sinua. En edes silloin kun sinä et muista minua. Et ole yksin_ , vaatekaapin oven sisäpuolella.  _Olet loistava. Ethän koskaan unohda sitä_ , kylpyhuoneen peilissä.   
  
 _Olet rakastettu_ , sängynpäädyssä.  
  
Sherlockin silmiä kirveltää jokin, jota hän ei ole vielä unohtanut.  _John, voi John_.   
  
Hän rientää talon läpi niin nopeasti kuin hänen naksuvat polvensa sallivat, aina takaterassille asti. John on asettunut istumaan puupenkille ja näyttää tyyneltä kuin valtameri, vaikka yksikään valtameri ei ole koskaan niin tyyni, ei milloinkaan, ja Sherlockin on saatava kertoa nyt heti, välittömästi, tai muuten tai muuten –  
  
"Sinäkin", hän hengähtää. "Sinäkin olet."


End file.
